Let's Have Fun: Date or War?
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Ketika acara jalan-jalan Midorima dan Kuroko menjadi acara petak umpet absurd yang disebabkan oleh perbuatan Akashi sampai menjadi sebuah perang di dalam supermarket. / "Kiri, kiri, kanan, lurus terus, ada tikungan belok lagi." / "Modus gembel, Midorima." / Happy MidoKuro day (yang telat sehari)


A/N: Happy MidoKuro's day (11/6) yang telat sehari XD Pertama saya bingung mau bikin apa, tetapi keinget ada side story dari fic Let's Have Fun yang belum kelar, ya udah XD

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Story © Kurotori Rei**_

 _ **Warning:**_

 _ **AU, OOC, typo(s), shounen-ai, brother!AkaKuro, awas crack-pair menyerang, dll**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Ketika acara jalan-jalan Midorima dan Kuroko menjadi acara petak umpet absurd yang disebabkan oleh perbuatan Akashi sampai menjadi sebuah perang di dalam supermarket. / "Kiri, kiri, kanan, lurus terus, ada tikungan belok lagi." / "Modus gembel, Midorima."**_

 _ **Pairing:**_

 _ **MidoKuro(Mido), slight KiKuro, AkaFuri, TakaSaku, AoKaga**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading, minna-san...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ke... Mall yang waktu itu?"

 _"I-Iya.. Hari ini pukul 1 siang, aku tunggu di depan Maji Burger lalu kita berangkat bareng."_

"Tumben Midorima _-kun_ mengajakku."

 _"A-Aku cuma tidak punya teman main! Makanya aku mengajakmu, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh ya!"_

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Pip.

Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu terdiam sebentar. Tangannya masih memegang _handphone_ nya, wajahnya langsung memerah. "Ini... Kencan?" Kuroko Tetsuya menampar dirinya sendiri, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Tetsuya," Kuroko tersentak kaget, ia menoleh ke arah Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "kudengar ada suara ribut-ribut di atas sini. Ada apa?" Kuroko _sweatdrop_ , masa iya dirinya membuat keributan? Ah, masa bodo. Yang terutama itu...

"Sei _-nii_ , gimana cara Sei _-nii_ masuk ke rumahku?" tanya Kuroko bingung. "Perasaan aku sudah mengunci rumahku deh..." Akashi menyeringai, ia duduk di ujung ranjang Kuroko, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah duplikat kunci rumah Kuroko. "Aku menduplikatnya."

"Hah?" Kuroko terkejut, kakak sepupunya ini bisaan sekali. Akashi menatap Kuroko yang sedari tadi membiarkan lemari pakaiannya terbuka dan juga pakaian Kuroko yang terlihat bagus sekali. "Sebelum itu, kau ingin pergi ke mana, Tetsuya?" Kuroko terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah lantainya, tangannya ke belakangkan.

"Aku ... ingin pergi jalan sama teman." jawab Kuroko singkat, sekuat mungkin mencoba agar tidak panik dan Akashi tidak curiga. Akashi tertarik, ia menatap Kuroko dengan iris _heterochromia_ nya. "Sama siapa, Tetsuya? Aku tahu sama teman..."

Mamvus. Mau jawab gimana ini? "Etto... Itu..." Kuroko melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah satu. Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke Maji Burger itu jauh, dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan langkah seribu. "Sudah dulu ya, Sei _-nii_! Temanku menunggu!"

"Tetsuya, tunggu—" Terlambat. Kuroko sudah pergi dari sana dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akashi menghela nafas. "Tetsuya mau ke mana ya... Aku harus mengawasinya..." Tiba-tiba Akashi mendapat ide, ia mengambil _handphone_ nya untuk menelepon seseorang.

Tuut tuut... Pik.

 _"Halo?"_

"Kouki. Aku akan ke rumahmu, bersiaplah selama 10 menit. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

 _"Eh? Eeh?! Baiklah..."_

Tut. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Akashi. Akashi menyeringai, "Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku, Tetsuya!"

.

"Haah.. Haah.." Kuroko berhasil kabur dari kakak sepupunya yang super protektif itu. Ia berlari dengan kencang sampai akhirnya ia sampai di Maji Burger dan melihat laki-laki bersurai hijau menunggunya. "Midorima _-kun_!"

Midorima menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang berlari terengah-engah ke arahnya. "Kuroko." Kuroko berdiri di depan Midorima sambil memegang lututnya karena kecapekan berlari. "Sudah menunggu lama, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak. Baru saja aku sampai." jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Tangan kanannya memberikan Kuroko segelas _vanilla milkshake_ spesial, Kuroko pun mengambilnya dan menatap ke arah Midorima. "Ini untukku?"

"T-Tentu saja! Itu _lucky item_ Aquarius hari ini!" jawab Midorima dengan gaya tsunderenya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis, tangannya yang satu lagi menarik lengan Midorima. "Terima kasih. Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

Di sisi lain, kebetulan sekali trio kuning- _navy blue_ -merah sedang berada di Maji Burger nggak sengaja melihat Midorima dan Kuroko sedang jalan berdua. Kagami Taiga tersedak burgernya, "Aomine! Kise! Itu bukanya Kuroko sama Midorima?!" Sontak Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta menoleh ke arah tunjukan Kagami.

"Hah?! Mereka mau ke mana?!" Aomine terkejut, Kise langsung berlarian. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Kuroko _cchi_ dari Midorima _cchi_!" Aomine dan Kagami mengejarnya. "Woi! Kise teme! Jangan bertindak gegabah!"

Aku tidak yakin akan berjalan dengan baik.

.

"Errm, Midorima _-kun_..." Kuroko dan Midorima sudah sampai di Mall Central. "Sekarang malam minggu kan?" Midorima menoleh ke arah Kuroko, menggeleng pelan. "Bukan."

Kuroko tersentak, perasaan tadi ia cek kalender hari ini malam minggu. Midorima menjawab lagi, "Hari ini hari sabtu." Kuroko cengo, sejak kapan Midorima punya sense humor yang garing seperti ini? Apa kepalanya terbentur? Semoga tidak. "Kita mau ke mana?"

"Hm... Aku juga bingung." Mereka masih muter-muter di lantai bawah mall tersebut. Karena hari ini malam minggu, tentu saja mall ini sangat ramai pengunjung. Kuroko merasakan perutnya berbunyi, ah... Tadi ia cuma minum _vanilla milkshake_ saja. "Midorima- _kun_ , aku lapar. Makan dulu yuk."

"Hm, terserah."

"Midorima _-kun_ yang traktir." Perkataan Kuroko membuat Midorima tersentak kaget. Wajahnya memerah. "A-Aku tidak punya banyak uang, Kuroko! L-Lebih baik kaupesan makanan yang murah saja!" Setelah Midorima mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa timbul niat iseng Kuroko.

"Baiklah..." Mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat makan yang menurut Kuroko murah. Sekali lagi, **menurut** Kuroko loh dan tidak menurut Midorima. Sampai akhirnya, mereka mengambil tempat duduk berdua di dekat jendela.

Selama mereka memesan makanan, Midorima teringat sesuatu. Jika ada dua orang yang berjalan, sampai ada salah satunya yang mentraktir—meski Midorima belum yakin—, itu bukannya...

BLUSH!

"Midorima- _kun_ , wajahmu memerah." ucap Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya. "Apa kau sakit?" Wajah Midorima semakin memerah, pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang dengan pertanyaan Kuroko tadi. "A-A-Aku b-b-baik sajaa..."

Sialan, dia sampai gagap begitu. Kuroko mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah..." Ia kembali melihat buku menunya. Midorima sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba mengajak Kuroko pergi jalan-jalan pada hari sabtu alias malam minggu seperti ini.

 _Ini ... Kencan?!_ batin Midorima dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

"Akashi _-san_... Kita ke sini?" tanya Furihata saat dirinya dan Akashi sampai di Mall Central. Akashi berjalan dengan elegannya bersama dengan Furihata, kemudian laki-laki bersurai _crimson_ itu mengangguk. "Ya, dan aku tidak pernah salah. Aku curiga dengan 'teman' Tetsuya itu."

"Cuma teman kan, Akashi _-san_...?" Furihata sudah mulai agak berani dengan Akashi, makanya ia berani bertanya seperti itu. Akashi membalas menatapnya, "Cuma katamu?! Aku takut kalau Tetsuya diapa-apakan mengingat wajahnya yang _kawaii_ itu! Dia itu masih polos!"

"..." Furihata tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya bingung untuk menjawab apa. Salah dikit gunting melayang, lebih baik ia tutup mulut saja. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan sampai akhirnya menemukan Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami di sana yang terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu. Furihata menyapa mereka, "Kagami _-san_! Aomine _-san_! Kise _-san_!"

"Oh, Furihata," Kagami menoleh ke arah Furihata dan juga ... Akashi di sampingnya. Kagami sweatdrop, _akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat Furihata bersama dengan Akashi... Ada apa ya?_ "dan juga Akashi."

"Akashi _cchi_ /Akashi, ada kabar buruk!" teriak Kise dan Aomine bersamaan yang membuat Akashi membatalkan sapaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. "Ada apa?" Kise menjelaskan, "Aku melihat Kuroko _cchi_ dan Midorima _cchi_ ke sini. _Etto_ , kami mengikuti mereka. Aku takut Kuroko _cchi_ diapa-apakan sama Midorima _cchi_!"

"Waktu dulu kita ketemu di sini juga Tetsu dan Midorima dekat-dekatan." Aomine menambahkan. "Bahkan, Midorima _sedikit_ modus kepada Tetsu."

Akashi terdiam, ia menggertakkan giginya. Iris _heterochromia_ nya menatap ke arah Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami. "Shintarou... Akan kuhabisi dia nanti kalau ia mengapa-apakan Tetsuya yang polos itu. Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta, ikut aku dan Kouki mencari Tetsuya dan Shintarou."

"Okee..." Semuanya berjalan berbarengan. Kagami berbisik kepada Kise, "Kise! Apa-apaan bicaramu itu?! Kau terlalu jujur!" Kise cuma nyengir, kemudian iris kuningnya menatap lurus. "Habisnya... Aku juga mengincar Kuroko _cchi_."

Kagami tertegun, mungkinkah ia sudah tidak suka dengan Aomine lagi? "Kise..." Kise menatap ke arah Kagami, kini tatapannya menjadi serius. "Aku sudah menyerah soal Aomine _cchi_. Aku ingin mendapatkan kembali Kuroko _cchi_ , dan takkan kubiarkan Midorima _cchi_ mengambil langkah selanjutnya."

Sepertinya Kise benar-benar serius. Kagami menghela nafas, ia mendekati Aomine lalu berbisik, "Oi, Ahomine. Kau lebih suka Kuroko dengan Midorima atau dengan Kise?"

Siku-siku muncul di kepala Aomine. "Jaga ucapanmu, Bakagami. Tetsu ya... Lebih cocok dengan Kise mungkin?" Kagami mendengus kesal. Ia menoleh ke samping. "Kalau begitu kita beda. Aku lebih suka Kuroko dengan Midorima."

Aomine sedikit tertarik. "Heeh... Lihat saja hasilnya, Kagami."

.

Sumpah, semenjak memikirkan hal itu tubuhnya terus gemetaran tanpa henti.

"Midorima _-kun_ , makanlah..." Kuroko masih asyik memakan _bento_ nya, kadang-kadang melirik ke arah Midorima yang sepertinya kesulitan menggunakan sumpitnya. "Tanganmu gemetaran? Kenapa?"

"A-Aku nggak apa-apa." Midorima mencoba mengambil makanannya tetapi gagal lagi. Kuroko terdiam, sepintas ide jahil melesat di kepalanya. Kuroko mengambil _tempura_ Midorima, kemudian menyuapinya saat nggak sengaja Midorima membuka mulutnya.

Haup!

"Kalau kau kesulitan, aku pasti bantu kok." kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Sedetik dua detik Midorima terdiam, masih mencerna apa yang sudah terjadi. Setelah itu, wajah Midorima memerah—sangat merah malahan. "K-K-Kuroko?! A-Apa yang kaulakukan?! A-A-Aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Tapi dari tadi Midorima _-kun_ tidak menyentuh makanannya." jawab Kuroko dengan muka datarnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Midorima terdiam, bagaimana cara ia bisa makan lagi?! Tangannya tambah gemetaran. Kuroko selesai makan duluan, ia melirik ke arah Midorima. "Hm, Midorima _-kun_? Nggak makan? Atau... Menungguku menyuapimu lagi? Aku bersedia loh."

Midorima berteriak dalam hati, _Kuroko jadi agresif?! Hari ini bukan hari OOC kan?!_ Kuroko kembali mengambil satu makanannya, kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Midorima. "Ayo buka, dan katakan 'aaa'."

Kacamata Midorima retak. Mana mungkin ia melakukan itu?! Ia masih bersikukuh untuk tidak membuka mulutnya. Karena tindakan mereka, hal itu mendapat perhatian para pengunjung yang kebetulan kebanyakan _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_.

"Pasangan yang itu imut ya..."

"Kereen. Mendapat _fanservice_ dadakan!"

"Kyaaa, yang kecil itu jadi _seme_?! Padahal dia cocoknya jadi _uke_ loh!"

Dan berbagai jeritan lainnya. Mengingat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba jadi OOC ini, Midorima mengambil sumpitnya lalu mengambil makanannya lagi di sumpit Kuroko. "Sudah Kuroko, aku bisa makan sendiri." _dan aku tidak mau mati muda.*_ Akhirnya Midorima bisa makan dengan normal.

Setelah itu mereka membayar makanannya, dengan Midorima yang traktir. Awalnya lelaki berkacamata itu menolak mentah-mentah, takut uangnya habis. Tapi karena jurus _puppy eyes_ milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membuat hati Midorima Shintarou luluh. Dan beberapa lembar uang pun melayang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri mall tersebut, sampai mereka menemukan beberapa penjual batu-batu yang menjual di dalam mall tersebut. Midorima melongo, Kuroko tetap berwajah datar. "Aku baru tahu di sini jual batu-batuan." Kuroko mengangguk saja.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka melihat laki-laki bersurai _raven_ dan coklat yang terlihat _familiar_. Sekali lagi mereka melongo, bukannya itu...

"Takao _-san_ , kupikir batu _alexandrite_ lebih bagus..."

"T-Tapi Ryou _-chan_! Warna _amber_ lebih cerah. Aku suka warnanya..."

" _Alexandrite_ , Takao _-san_. Batunya kalau kena cahaya bisa berubah warna menjadi merah!"

"Jangan ngeyel, Ryou _-chan!_ _Amber_ tetep _amber_!"

"W-Waaa, a-aku membuat Takao _-san_ marah ya? _S-Sumimaseeen_!"

 _Sejak kapan Takao sama Sakurai suka batu-batu kayak gini?_ batin Midorima sweatdrop. Padahal batu-batu kayak gini kebanyakan bapak-bapak yang lihat, tetapi di kalangan anak muda juga banyak yang suka ternyata. Kuroko berjalan mendekati Takao dan Sakurai, mencolek bahunya. " _Doumo_ , Takao _-kun_ , Sakurai _-kun_."

"GYAA!/Waaa!" Takao dan Sakurai berteriak, ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan Kuroko berwajah datar dan Midorima yang memasang wajah _poker face_. Takao mencoba menetralkan keadaan, ia menatap ke arah Kuroko dan Midorima secara bergantian. "Ah, Shin _-chan_ , Te _cchan_... Kalian berduaan..."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Takao." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk _refreshing_ saja. Kupikir kau tidak bisa pergi karena sedang jalan-jalan dengan Sakurai. Makanya aku mengajak Kuroko."

"Alasan." jawab Takao dan Sakurai berbarengan. Sakurai mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ah... Apakah Midorima _-san_ menyukai batu juga? Kuroko _-san_?" Midorima menggeleng, Kuroko juga. Sakurai menunduk, "Kupikir kalian menyukainya..."

"Sudah kuduga Shin _-chan_ dan Te _cchan_ akan jawab begitu." ucap Takao, kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat sembunyi ke mana pun. Kami juga ikut membantu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kuroko bingung. Takao menarik Kuroko dan Sakurai menarik Midorima untuk pergi dari sana, menaiki eskalator dengan cepat. Sakurai menjelaskan, "Sekilas, kami melihat Akashi _-san_ , Furihata _-san_ , Aomine _-san_ , Kise _-san_ , dan Kagami- _san_ ngiter-ngiter di mall ini."

Midorima dan Kuroko membatu. Takao melanjutkan, "Kalau ada Akashi, aku pikir sasarannya nggak jauh-jauh dari Te _cchan_. Dan melihat kalian berdua di sini, aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya."

Kuroko merutuki dalam hati. _SEI_ -NII _MENYEBALKAAN!_

.

Malam minggu semuanya sue.

Itulah yang dipikirkan masing-masing pihak yang berbeda-beda.

Kuroko berpikir hari ini sue karena Akashi mencarinya—mengganggunya—sampai ke sini. Padahal dia paling anti kalau Akashi yang super protektif itu mengikutinya ke mana-mana.

Midorima berpikir hari ini sue karena Akashi dan geng-gengnya itu (baca: Furihata, Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami) datang ke sini dan mengganggu acaranya dengan Kuroko. Kalau saja ia punya keberanian, ia ingin menghajar dan meneriaki tepat di wajah Akashi kalau ia mengganggu acara-jalan-jalan-tanpa-tujuannya dengan Kuroko.

Takao berpikir hari ini sue karena ia harus berurusan dengan masalah Kuroko dan Midorima. Bisa saja ia kabur, tapi karena dia itu setka alias setia kawan, makanya ia memutuskan untuk membantu Kuroko dan Midorima.

Sakurai berpikir hari ini sue karena ia harus lari-lari sepanjang mall yang super besar ini. Dikira nggak capek apa? Apalagi dengan stamina agak lemah sepertinya, mana tahan?

Akashi berpikir hari ini sue karena ia kehilangan Kuroko lagi. Dan sekarang ia pergi dengan Midorima ke mall ini, bahkan Akashi sudah berencana untuk membacok Midorima ketika mendapatkannya.

Furihata berpikir hari ini sue karena ia ikut-ikut diseret dalam masalah kakak-adik ini. Padahal ia lagi santai-santai di rumahnya, tiba-tiba saja Akashi meneleponnya dan mengagetnya. Huh, tapi apa daya, Furihata cuma bisa menurut saja.

Aomine berpikir hari ini sue karena ia ikut-ikutan Akashi, coba saja ia nggak mengikuti Kuroko dan Midorima tadi pasti nggak bakal terjadi seperti ini. Menyebalkan...

Kise berpikir hari ini sue karena lagi-lagi Kuroko dekat dengan Midorima. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi dekat dan Kise tidak suka itu, padahal dulu ia paling dekat dengan Kuroko _cchi_ -nya. Tapi demi mencari mereka, ia harus tetap teguh.

Kagami berpikir hari ini sue karena harus ikut-ikutan mereka semua. Harusnya ia, Aomine, dan Kise santai-santai dengan tenang di Maji Burger. Ia merutuki kesalahannya untuk mengikuti Kuroko dan Midorima sampai ke sini.

"Tetsuya dan Shintarou ke mana sih...?" gumam Akashi kesal dan mengeluarkan aura-aura berwarna kehitaman sehingga semuanya menjauh. Furihata mencoba menenangkan, "W-Waa, Akashi _-san_... Nanti juga ketemu kok..."

Aomine berjalan dengan malasnya. "Mall ini besar, Akashi. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan..." Sampai akhirnya mereka melihat empat orang yang sangat _familiar_. Empat orang itu juga terkejut dan menghentikan larian mereka. Kagami berteriak, "Kuroko!"

Akashi tersentak, ia menatap mereka berempat, terutama Kuroko. "Hooh, Tetsuya... Kau berani kabur ya..." Kise berteriak, "Kuroko _cchi_! Akhirnya ketemu juga! Ayo sini main bareengg!" Dan di sisi lain, Midorima merasakan pandangan menusuk ke arahnya.

Takao berbisik ke arah mereka. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, aku dan Te _cchan_ ke arah kiri, Ryou _-chan_ dan Shin _-chan_ ke arah kanan..." Mereka berempat mengangguk. Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya, iris _heterochromia_ nya menatap Kuroko tajam. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau harus ke sini bersamaku, Tetsuya. Kalau tidak... Akan kuhabisi Shintarou."

Midorima tersentak. _Kok aku sih?! Kayaknya aku nggak ada salah sama Akashi!_ Kuroko menatap datar, Takao sudah mencapai hitungan lambat kedua. "Maaf Sei _-nii_... Aku tidak mau!" Dan mereka berempat langsung kabur ke arah yang berbeda yang membuat mereka berlima terkejut.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi, Kise, dan Furihata mengejar Takao dan Kuroko, sementara Aomine dan Kagami mengejar Midorima dan Sakurai.

Dan semua merasa bahwa Midorima dan Kuroko adalah pasangan yang tidak direstui oleh orang tuanya.

.

"Kiri, kiri, kanan, lurus terus, ada tikungan belok lagi." ucap Sakurai dari telepon. Kenapa Sakurai bisa tahu? Midorima membuka GPS di _handphone_ nya dan melacak keberadaan Takao dan Kuroko. "Oi, Sakurai, kita mau ke mana?!"

"Ah!" Sakurai mengingat posisi mereka berdua. Mereka ada di lantai satu, di sisi ujung kanan. "Kita ke tengah, pastikan berada di dalam posisi ramai." Midorima mengangguk. Seketika, ia merasa ada di sebuah misi rahasia yang dilakukan agen-agen rahasia. "...aku terperangah."

"Huh?" Sakurai menoleh ke arah Midorima. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, ia dan Sakurai terus berlari. "Aku merasa... Seperti seorang agen rahasia yang sedang melakukan tugas." Sakurai _sweatdrop_ , orang-orang dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ memang aneh-aneh semua.

"Aku merasa malah seperti buronan, Midorima- _san_."

.

Kuroko memakai _misdirection_ untuk dirinya dan _misdirection overflow_ untuk Takao. Sekarang mereka ada di lantai paling atas, setelah berdesakan naik lift. "Te _cchan_ , kita nggak tahu Akashi, Kise, dan Furihata akan menghadang darimana. Tapi," Takao melirik ke arah patung besar. "bisakah kau bersembunyi di sana dulu?"

"Takao _-kun_ gimana?" Kuroko bertanya dengan tatapan khawatir. Takao mendorong Kuroko untuk masuk. "Aku akan mengawasi keadaan di dekat sini." Untuk itu, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk menurut saja.

"Kuroko _cchi_! Kau ada di mana?!" Teriakan Kise pun dapat didengar oleh Kuroko. Dengan menggunakan _misdirection_ nya, Kuroko tetap bersembunyi di balik patung tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Takao mengawasi dari kejauhan, ia bersembunyi di antara tembok-tembok dan melihat keadaan Kuroko dengan _hawk eyes_ nya.

"Tetsuya, kalau ketemu aku benar-benar akan menghukummu." gumam Akashi pelan sambil celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri. Kuroko itu benar-benar _invisible_ sekali, bahkan Akashi susah untuk mencarinya. Furihata menepuk pundak Akashi, "Mungkin Kuroko tidak ada di sini. Coba kita cari ke tempat lain."

"Mungkin," Akashi mengikuti ucapan Furihata. "kira-kira ia di mana, Kouki?" Furihata memegang dagunya, memutar otaknya untuk membayangkan di mana Kuroko bersembunyi. "Mungkin... Di tempat yang ramai..." Kise menoleh ke arah mereka. "Coba di parkiran!"

"Usulmu bagus juga, Ryouta. Ayo kita ke sana." Akashi, Kise, dan Furihata melangkah pergi. Setelah keberadaan mereka sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Takao menarik Kuroko keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Takao menghubungi Sakurai lagi, "Ryou _-chan_! Kau dan Shin _-chan_ ada di mana?"

"Lantai tiga. Aomine _-san_ dan Kagami _-san_ sedang mengejar kami! Kalian ada di mana?" Sakurai menjawab dari ujung sana dengan nada panik. Takao dan Kuroko terus berlari, mereka melihat beberapa botol-botol gelembung di salah satu toko mainan. Kuroko menunjuk botol-botol tersebut, "Takao _-kun_ , aku punya ide."

"Hah? Untuk apa, Te _cchan_?" Kuroko membeli tujuh botol gelembung tersebut disertai dengan sumpitan. Takao melongo, "Te _cchan_ , kita sedang tidak berburu!" Kuroko menatap Takao serius. "Takao _-kun_ pegang beberapa sumpitannya dan tiga botol ini. Sei _-nii_ akan melakukan apa saja untuk menemukanku, makanya aku mencari antisipasi."

"Apa—" Kuroko mengambil _handphone_ Takao, kemudian mereka terus berlari. "Halo... Sakurai _-kun_? Bisa aku berbicara dengan Midorima _-kun_?" Di seberang sana menjawab ya dengan terengah-engah, kemudian suara pun berganti. _"Ada apa, Kuroko? Apa kaupunya rencana?"_

"Midorima _-kun_ , kau harus melakukan sesuatu. Jangan cuma berlari saja. Nanti kita akan ketemu di taman mall ini." kata Kuroko serius, ia dan Takao menuruni eskalator dengan cepat.

 _"Hah?! Apa maksudnya, Kuroko?! Memang aku harus melakukan apa?!"_

"Anggap saja kita sedang dikejar-kejar oleh polisi dan kita penjahatnya. Apa yang kita lakukan untuk menghindarinya? Memakai sesuatu?"

 _"...Aku paham maksudmu Kuroko. Sampai ketemu lagi."_ Dan sambungan pun dimatikan. Kuroko deg-degan, biasanya Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu setelah ini.

.

"Midorima, Ryou, tunggu!" teriak Aomine dengan tenggorokannya sudah bengek gara-gara tadi ia belum minum. Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah tali tambang dari tas ranselnya yang membuat Midorima dan Sakurai tersentak. Itu tali tambang buat apaan?! Aomine _jawdrop_ , "Kagami, jadi dari tadi kaubawa tali?!"

"Tentu saja!" Kagami mengayunkan talinya, ingin membuat salah satu dari mereka terjatuh lalu dibawa ke Mr. Akashi untuk diinterogasi dan diekseskusi. Midorima menarik Sakurai belok ke kiri dengan tajam sehingga laki-laki bersurai coklat itu hampir saja terjatuh—belum lagi sepatunya licin—. "W-Waa, pelan-pelan Midorima _-san_!"

"Kaumau ketangkap sama mereka dan berakhir di tangan Akashi?!" Midorima berteriak kencang. Sakurai menggeleng cepat, ia terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya. Akashi itu mirip raja diktator yang super protektif dengan adik sepupunya. Kan kasihan Kuroko nge-jomblo mulu, nggak punya pacar. Dan—

"Itu Shintarou dan Ryou!" Midorima ngerem mendadak ketika melihat Akashi ada di depannya bersama Kise dan Furihata. Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya ke depan dan berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kalau kau ingin dekat dengan Tetsuya, cium dulu guntingku! Aku takkan merestuimu!"

Midorima dan Sakurai berbalik, mereka berlari dengan cepat. "Tapi Akashi, kau kan sudah kalah waktu melawan DDR denganku saat itu! Dan kaubilang kau merestuinyaa!"

"Aku nggak bilang begitu, Shintarou! Jangan ngeyel ya!"

Midorima dan Sakurai memasuki sebuah supermarket. Bahkan Akashi itu ngeyel kalau dikasih tahu, cuma gara-gara Kuroko diajak jalan sama Midorima jadi begini. Sebenarnya yang salah itu Midorima atau Akashi sih? "Sakurai, menurutmu yang salah itu aku atau Akashi?"

"Hah? Keduanya." jawab Sakurai pelan, Midorima melongo ke arahnya. "Pertama, Midorima _-san_ sudah berani mengajak jalan Kuroko _-san_ tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi _-san_. Yang kedua, Akashi _-san_ salah karena terlalu protektif kepada Kuroko _-san_." Perkataan Sakurai ada benarnya.

Tapi tetap saja Midorima tidak terima. Ia menelepon Kuroko, "Kuroko... Kau ada di mana? Aku dikejar-kejar Akashi! Sekarang aku ada di supermarket." Dari ujung sana, Kuroko terkejut—sangat terkejut.

 _"Aku ada di lantai 2. Aku akan segera ke sana, apakah ada Aomine_ -kun _dan Kagami_ -kun _juga?"_

"Ada. Mereka bawa tali tambang. Akashi lagi ngayunin guntingnya ke arah kami."

 _"...Sei_ -nii _benar-benar merepotkan... Tunggu aku, Midorima_ -kun _. Aku dan Takao_ -kun _akan ke sana sebentar lagi!"_

Telepon dimatikan. Midorima jadi deg-degan sendiri, udah sekarang dia haus lagi... Apa Akashi berniat menghancurkan isi supermarket ini? Mengingat dia dari keluarga Akashi sih tidak menjadi masalah. Sakurai menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Akashi yang ingin melempar guntingnya. "Midorima _-san_ , awas!"

"Eh—"

PRANG!

Sebuah gunting merah mengenai sebuah kaca sehingga beberapa pengunjung di sana berteriak ketakutan. Sakurai mempercepat larinya, ia melempar kaca-kaca tersebut ke arah Akashi, tapi yang kena malah Furihata. "Akh!"

"Kouki!" Akashi menghentikan larinya, ia memegang tangan Furihata yang terkena pecahan kaca tadi. Tangannya berdarah, Kise memberikan segulung perban dan antiseptik kepada Akashi. "Akashi _cchi_ , ini untuk Furihata _cchi_!" Akashi mengambilnya, ia pun memakaikannya kepada Furihata.

"Sudah, dengan begini pendarahannya akan berhenti." ucap Akashi setelah selesai memerban tangan Furihata. Wajah Furihata sedikit merona, ternyata Akashi bisa seperhatian ini kepadanya. Saat itu juga, Aomine dan Kagami datang dari belakang. "Hosh... Hosh... Akashi, ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi?"

"Ada," Akashi menatap tajam Sakurai, sebagai pelaku pelemparan kaca tadi sehingga membuat nyali laki-laki bersurai coklat itu menciut. "Ryou, kau telah melukai Kouki-ku. Dan Shintarou, kau telah merebut Tetsuya-ku." Mereka berdua membatu, kayaknya Akashi tambah marah nih. "Aku akan menghukum kalian."

Akashi mengambil sebuah sapu ijuk di sampingnya, kemudian ia melirik ke arah satpam yang memelototinya. "Hei! Kau tidak boleh merusak barang-barang ini—WAA!" Akashi memukul satpam itu dengan sapu ijuknya, kemudian ia mengambil sebuah pistol dari sakunya. "Kau berani memerintahku? Sadarilah tempatmu, rakyat jelata."

Midorima dan Sakurai cengo. Benar kata Kuroko, Akashi nggak pernah main-main. Apalagi hal itu menyangkut Kuroko dan Furihata. "AKU AKAN MENGHABISI KALIAN!"

Midorima teriak lagi, "Akashi! Masa kau embat Kuroko sama Furihata dua-duanya! Jangan maruk dong! Kurokonya buat aku saja ya?!" Sakurai _sweatdrop_ , _tsundere_ anak ini ke mana ya?

Muncul siku-siku di kepala Akashi. Ia nggak main-main soal pistolnya, ia mengarahkannya ke arah Midorima. "Enak saja! Dua-duanya itu milikku!" Midorima menghindar dari satu tembakan pertama Akashi. "Jangan buat harem dong! Harus teguh pendiriannya, Kuroko atau Furihata?!"

"INI BUKAN MASALAHMU, SHINTAROU!"

DAAR!

.

Seisi supermarket sudah berubah menjadi pasar yang porak-poranda. Pasalnya, karena seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang mengamuk, semuanya pun dihancurkannya dan semuanya kena imbasnya walaupun tidak bersalah.

"A-Akashi _cchi_!" Kise terkejut karena peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Akashi hampir mengenainya. Sontak saja Kise langsung kabur dari tempat itu menuju lorong lain, dan tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Takao dan Kuroko. "Eeh, aah! Kuroko _cchi_ dan Takao _cchi._ "

Kise berlari dan memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. "Waa, Kuroko _cchi_! Akhirnya aku menangkapmu! Jangan kabur lagi yaa~" Kuroko merasa sesak karena Kise memeluknya terlalu erat. "Kise _-kun_ , lepas..."

"Nggak mau!" Kise berbisik ke telinga Kuroko. "Aku nggak mau melepaskan Kuroko _cchi_ lagi... Kuroko _cchi_ harus jadi milikku!" Takao yang tidak terlihat senang dengan pemandangan KiKuro tersebut langsung menarik Kise untuk melepaskan pelukannya ke Kuroko. "Hoi, lepaskan Te _cchan_!"

"Enak saja," Kise menatap Takao sambil menyeringai, seperti bukan Kise yang biasanya. "Aku suka memeluk Kuroko _cchi._ Jadi jangan ganggu aku ya, Takao _cchi_." Takao mengambil sebuah piring—kebetulan mereka ada di lorong peralatan makan dan minum—lalu menghantamkannya kepada kepala Kise. "Makan tuh piring!"

"Wa!" Sontak Kise melepaskan pelukannya kepada Kuroko. Takao menarik Kuroko dari sana, Kise yang menyadari bahwa mereka berdua kabur pun mengejar mereka. "Takao _cchi_! Jangan bawa kabur Kurokocchi! Dasar maling!"

"Modusmu kurang berpengalaman." teriak Takao disela-sela lariannya. "Masih jagoan Shin _-chan_. Dan jangan ganggu hubungan Te _cchan_ dengan Shin _-chan_ , dasar parasit!" Gara-gara ucapan Takao tadi, Kise jadi terpancing emosinya. Dirinya yang biasa ceria jadi agak kepengin marah-marah hari ini. "Memangnya kau siapanya Kuroko _cchi_? Lagipula aku duluan yang lebih dekat dengan Kuroko _cchi_ daripada Midorima _cchi_! Dasar teroris!"

 _Apa maksudnya dengan teroris?_ batin Takao _sweatdrop_. "Aku lebih baik darimu, dasar kuning ngambang!" Kise makin _sweatdrop_ , ia mencoba menarik Kuroko lagi tetapi tidak bisa. "HOI—"

"Kise!" Di belakang ada Kagami tanpa Aomine. "Aku di sini untuk mencari Kuroko!" Kise menunjuk ke arah Takao dan Kuroko yang sedang berlari menghindari kejaran Kise. Kagami berteriak, "Kuroko! Midorima dan Sakurai lagi sekarat—maksudku, terpojok tuh!"

Kuroko berhenti berlari, ia menatap Kagami tajam. "Kau berpihak kepada siapa, Kagami _-kun_?" Kagami terengah-engah, ia menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan serius. "Aku... Netral. Aku tidak memihak siapa pun. Tapi tolonglah, percaya perkataanku, Kuroko! Soal makhluk kuning ini, biar aku yang urus!"

Kise terkejut. "Eh?! Kau tidak membantuku, Kagami _cchi_! Aku ingin Kuroko _cchi_ bersamaku!" Takao mengacungkan jempolnya. "Makasih, Kagami! Aku dan Te _cchan_ pergi dulu." Kagami menahan Kise sambil tersenyum. Saat Takao dan Kuroko berlari pergi, saat mereka sudah pergi jauh, Kise merengek. "Lepaskan aku, Kagami _cchi_!"

"Nggak mau," Kebetulan Kagami membawa tali tambangnya, ia mengikat Kise di salah satu tiang sehingga Kise berteriak semakin kencang. "Waa! Kagami _cchi_! Apa yang kaulakukan kepadakuuu?! Kenapa aku diikat beginiiii?!" Kagami menyeringai, ia membentuk tanda _peace_ dari jarinya. "Aku lebih mendukung Kuroko dengan Midorima. Jadi, kutinggal dulu ya!"

"Kagami _cchi_!"

.

Midorima kacau, sebenarnya Akashi itu masih waras apa kagak sih? Mulai dari lempar gunting, pisau, tang, obeng, sampai buah durian sama semangka. "Akashi... Akashi..." Sakurai membawa panci penggorengan dan sebuah sudip. "Huh, waktunya _chuunibyou_ beraksi!"

Hah? _Chuunibyou_? Midorima menganga, tunggu-tunggu! Padahal dirinya cuma ingin refreshing dengan tenang bersama Kuroko di sini. Tiba-tiba gangguan muncul dan mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam kekacauan di sini. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalau Akashi nggak datang ke sini sama Furihata dan juga kalau Aomine, Kagami, dan Kise tidak mengikutinya dan Kuroko ke sini pasti masalah seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Heaa—" Tiba-tiba Furihata melempar seekor ikan salmon sehingga mengenai wajah Midorima. Midorima melepaskannya, amisnya ke mana-mana woi! "Amis!" Aomine dari belakang membuat lem besi dan menumpahkan sabun cair sehingga Midorima terjatuh dan terkena lem besi yang berceceran tersebut.

Sekali lagi, lem besi. **Lem besi**. Bisa dibayangkan, itu lem besi susah lepas kalau kena kulit, bisa-bisa kelupas. Midorima teriak, "AHOMINE!" Aomine tertawa kecil. Ia hampir saja ngakak melihat wajah Midorima yang sekilas terlihat memelas tadi. "Mukamu lucu sekali, Midorima! Gyahahaha, aku ingin tertawa rasanyaa!"

"Woi!" Siku-siku di kepala Midorima muncul. "Nyerang kira-kira kek! Ini satu pake lem besi, tar keluarnya gimana?!" Furihata baru nyadar, lem besi. "Eh iya juga ya. Aomine _-san_ , apa nggak kelewatan nih? Aku takutnya Midorima-san nggak bisa keluar."

"Aku tidak peduli—GYAA!"

Aomine mendapatkan serangan mendadak dengan sebuah bola basket. "T-Tetsu?" Dan serangan itu berasal dari laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ dengan wajah datarnya sambil memegang sebuah sumpitan. "Ternyata Aomine _-kun_ keterlaluan juga..."

 _Siap-siap dihukum sama Te_ cchan _... Fufufu..._ batin Takao. Kemudian ia berbalik dan melotot melihat pertarungan _chuunibyou_ antara Sakurai dan Akashi. "Waa, R-Ryou _-chan_?!"

Itu sih beneran _chuunibyou_. Sakurai memakai penggorengan dan sebuah sudip, sedangkan Akashi sebuah pisau daging dan kuali. "Ryou, kau sudah melukai Kouki. Takkan kumaafkan." Akashi menyerang dari arah kanan, Sakurai menggunakan penggorengannya sebagai tameng.

TRANG!

Di sisi lain, Kuroko meng- _ignite pass_ -kan Aomine sampai ia tersungkur ke belakang. Ia menoleh ke arah Midorima yang mukanya (hampir) memelas. "Midorima _-kun_ , _daijoubu ka_?"

"Kaga." jawab Midorima dengan jujur. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah itu. "Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?! Aku kena lem besi dari Aomine sialan itu!" Kuroko terdiam, lem besi? Itu kan sakit banget kalau kena tubuh, apalagi pas ditariknya. Terus, cara keluarin Midorima dari sana?

Furihata memberikan komentar. "Kuroko, kakak sepupumu sedang menggila tuh. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kuroko mengacak-acak rambutnya. Gara-gara Akashi, semuanya jadi ribet. Langsung saja Kuroko berteriak, "KALIAN SEMUA BISA BERHENTI NGGAK SIH?!"

Semuanya terdiam mendengar teriakan Kuroko yang super OOC itu. Kuroko menunjuk ke arah Akashi, "Ini semua salah Sei _-nii_!" Akashi tertegun, "Kenapa salahku? Aku kan cuma ingin menyelamatkan Tetsuya dari—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Kuroko melemparkan sumpitannya ke arah Akashi sehingga ia terkejut, plus air gelembung yang mengenai mata Akashi langsung. "GYAAA!" Kuroko melipat tangannya. "Kalau Sei _-nii_ nggak mengejarku sampai ke sini pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi! Apalagi kita harus mengganti rugi supermarket ini! Makanya Sei _-nii_ jadi orang jangan terlalu GOBLOK sampai mesti kayak gini. ANJING banget sih, aku kan repot jadinya! Apa nggak bisa ngeliat orang jalan-jalan dengan tenang, hah?! Sei _-nii_ sama Furihata _-kun_ aja aku biarin, masa aku dengan Midorima _-kun_ jalan-jalan aja Sei _-nii_ sampai bertindak! Aku bisa jaga diri, Sei _-nii_!"

Kuroko no OOC. Semuanya cengo, itu Kuroko ngomong blak-blakan banget. Dan lagi, apa-apaan bahasa kasar yang diucapkan oleh Kuroko tadi? Kapan Kuroko belajar bahasa seperti itu?! Akashi sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "T-Tetsuya aku—"

"Apaan?! Sei _-nii_ sudah merusak acaraku dengan Midorima _-kun_! Padahal aku paling menunggu hari ini. Sei-nii itu udah kayak PHO tahu nggak?!" Saat itu juga Kise datang ke arah mereka semua bersama dengan Kagami. Kise pun berancang-ancang untuk memeluk Kuroko. "Waa, Kuroko _cchi_ , ternyata kau selamat—"

BUAK!

"GYAA!" Kise mendapat _ignite pass_ gratis dari Kuroko. Kuroko menatapnya tajam, "Belum lagi Kise _-kun_ suka peluk-peluk. Jujur, aku nggak suka Kise _-kun_ melakukan hal itu, membuatku sesak saja. Di sana-sini 'Kuroko _cchi_ ', berisik tahu." Hati Kise serasa hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan Kuroko tadi. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Benar-benar ditolak secara tidak langsung.

The power of blak-blakan.

Dan setelah semuanya terdiam, Kuroko mengambil sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di sana kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah Midorima. Midorima tersentak, "K-Kuroko? Kau mau apa?!" Kuroko menatapnya datar, sepertinya Kuroko masih marah. "Mengeluarkan Midorima _-kun_ dari sini."

Sedetik kemudian, Kuroko menatap mereka tajam. "Kalian nggak punya tangan? Kalau ngeliat orang lain kesusahan, kalian harus ngapain?" Dengan cepat, mereka semua mengambil benda-benda tajam untuk mengeluarkan Midorima dari timbunan lem besi tersebut.

The power of Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

Setelah insiden supermarket tersebut, semuanya jadi agak sedikit ngeri dengan Kuroko. Hampir saja mereka semua mengira kalau Kuroko lagi PMS, kalau saja mereka ingat kalau Kuroko itu masih laki-laki.

"Kuroko," Hal yang mengagetkan Kuroko adalah Midorima datang ke Seirin saat ia masih latihan basket sampai semua orang di sana menganga lebar dan bertanya-tanya apa hubungan Kuroko dengan _shooting guard_ Shuutoku itu. "aku... Ingin bicara denganmu. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

 _Tsundere_ nya kumat lagi. Bagi kalian yang bertanya bagaimana nasib Midorima setelah terkena lem besi tersebut, jawabannya adalah tidak terlalu baik-baik saja, ia memakai banyak plester karena kulitnya kelupas. Kuroko menoleh ke arah Riko, " _Kantoku_ , aku minta waktu sebentar."

Riko mengiyakan. Kuroko keluar dari sana dan ia berjalan bersama Midorima keluar dari Seirin. Entah tujuan mereka ke mana, Midorima hanya mengajak Kuroko jalan-jalan saja. "Jadi... Apa yang Midorima _-kun_ ingin bicarakan?"

Wajah Midorima memerah, ia menunduk. "Err, waktu itu... Aku cukup senang saat kaubilang kau suka jalan-jalan denganku." Kuroko menatap ke arah Midorima, ia juga merona sedikit. "Sebenarnya aku..." Midorima memegang tangan Kuroko, wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Memerah sekali. "Aku..."

"Modus gembel, Midorima." Dari belakang, ada Kagami dan Aomine yang mengagetkan mereka dengan cara bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Kebetulan Midorima dan Kuroko ada di taman dekat Seirin, Kagami mengikuti mereka dan kebetulan lagi ia ketemu dengan Aomine, makanya mereka berdua bisa sampai di sini.

Anjay, padahal Midorima sudah mempersiapkannya matang-matang. Midorima menendang Aomine dan Kagami jauh-jauh. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?!" Aomine terkikik kecil, kemudian ia menarik Kagami untuk menjauh. "Haha, iya deh.. Kami berdua pergi dulu. Selamat berjuang, Midorima~"

Setelah Aomine dan Kagami pergi, Midorima menghadap ke arah Kuroko lagi. "Kuroko, aku..." Kuroko langsung memeluk Midorima erat sehingga laki-laki bersurai hijau tersebut tersentak kaget. "Aku sudah tahu... Jawabannya, aku juga sayang sama Midorima _-kun_ kok. Walaupun dulu kita jauh, tapi sekarang kan dekat. Mana ada yang tahu?"

Atmosfir di sana semakin panas. Wajah Midorima memerah, sementara Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "A-Aku tidak meminta jawaban seperti itu!" Kuroko membalas, "Tapi bilang saja Midorima _-kun_ suka kan?"

Kembali Midorima dibuat merona. "A-Apaan?! Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikir, Kuroko!"

.

Owari

.

A/N: *Mati muda yang Midorima maksud itu... Kan dia gemetaran, terus jantungnya berdetak kencang gara-gara liat Kuroko. Jadi gara-gara dua penyebab itu, ia takut mati konyol.

Akhirnya selesai juga! Gyahaha, MidoKuro memang pair imut, sayang ficnya jarang di FKnBI. Huhu... *plak* Tapi di bahasa Inggris, MidoKuro lumayan banyak, apalagi yang buatnya itu author Tuna For Desert. *promosi* *dihajar*

MidoKuro's days kelar XD bahkan ngeliat fanart MidoKuro yang manis-manis itu juga mendorongku untuk membuat fic ini XD *slap* Untuk side story berikutnya, ada yang bisa nyaranin slight pair yang cocok untuk AkaFuri dan TakaSaku? Contoh kayak di pair TakaSaku, slightnya HanaTaka *crack-pair sekali* XD soalnya saya suka crack-pair atau un-mainstream pair wkwkwk XD anti-mainstream *disepak*

Dan soal batu itu, saya lagi iseng-iseng buka kamus bahasa Indonesia, ke bagian A dan tiba-tiba ngeliat kata 'aleksandrit' dengan penjelasannya. Saya cengo, bahkan ada amethyst, zamrud, amber, firus, shappire, dan lain-lain. Saya curiga yang nulis juga suka batu XD *disepak*

Oke, saran, kritik, dan flame diterima. Saya tahu fic saya masih penuh kekurangan, jadi saya akan nerima saran dan kritik para reader untuk memberitahu di mana letak kekurangannya. :3

Terakhir, mind to review?


End file.
